1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a united product composed of a glass plate and a vinyl chloride resin molded body having an excellent durability such as heat-resisting and water-resisting qualities as window seal materials in a vehicle, a building and so on, and also relates to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts:
Generally, as shown in FIG. 4, window seal materials have been used as a windshield 91 in an automobile 9, for example.
A window glass 92 is attached to a frame 94 of an automotive body through a rubber elastic body 93 as a sealing material.
However, in the aforementioned conventional window seal materials, when the window glass 92 is attached to the frame 94, it requires a long time and much labor. In other words, the window glass 92 is generally an inorganic nonpolar substance, so adhesion of the rubber elastic body 93 as an organic substance to the periphery of the window glass 92 is difficult.
In view of the foregoing problem in the conventional window seal materials, a method of producing a window seal material which is formed as one body composed of glass and a frame, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 15716/1988, wherein the frame made of rubber, soft vinyl chloride resin, etc. is molded on the periphery of the glass as one body.
The aforementioned producing method is as shown in FIG. 5. Plate glass 10 is disposed within an injection mold 8, then a frame 20 made of rubber, etc. is formed on a periphery 11 of the glass 10 by injection molding. That is, an adhesive 40 is preliminarily applied to the periphery 11 of the glass 10, and the inside part of the periphery 11 on which the adhesive 40 is applied, is nipped with a clip 82 of the injection mold. Thereafter, a rubber material for the frame 20 is injected on the adhesive 40, the outside part of the nipped portion so as to mold the frame 20. Reference numeral 81 in FIG. 5 designates a resin injection opening.
However, in the aforementioned method, the adhesive 40 has previously applied to the periphery 11 of the glass 10 directly, then the rubber material is injected to mold the frame 20, so heat curing of the adhesive 40 requires a long time, i.e. not less than 10 seconds for heating. This is because glass is difficult of adhesion to an adhesive, rubber, a vinyl chloride resin, etc., as its property. That is, a specific type of adhesion which is cured over long time such as an epoxy resin should be used, otherwise glass cannot generally be adhered to rubber, a vinyl chloride resin, etc.
On the other hand, an epoxy resin adhesive of quick curing type, which is denatured by a phenol group, can be used to shorten the heat curing time of an adhesive. However, a phenol group is hydrophilic, so the water-resisting qualities in the aforementioned adhesive of a quick curing type is reduced and the durability is deteriorated.